Wish on a Star
by Altamyr Sulrodkel
Summary: Anise stared into the Cyclops gaze of the moon, her small face pensive. and she could have almost sworn she saw Ion’s face looking back at her. She bowed her head, tears glistening on her face. [[Postsecond visit to Mt. Zaleho]]


A/N: I've just about finished Tales of the Abyss, and I must say, it is SUCH a good game. Thanks so much to the friend that lent it to me! x3 She was also my editor for this fic. thanks her profusely Her username here is Aquameko, but you can see her more often at her dA account. The username is Aquaichigo. She makes such cute little figures of video game characters! Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot, and make sure to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. That right goes to Bandai-Namco.

* * *

Nighttime pressed onto the small town of Daath. A cloak of darkness shrouded the buildings in which only a few windows were still dimly lit by candles burning themselves out into darkness. Two rooms in the inn were occupied that night by Luke and his friends, indicated by the shadowy forms of three sleeping bodies in the beds each room contained. The occupants of the two rooms were split between genders. 

The first room was taken by the boys in their small group. Luke slept in the first bed, one arm hanging off the side of the mattress, the sheets twined around his legs. Guy, on his side, an arm resting underneath his pillow, under his head, was slumbering in the second bed, directly between Luke and Jade's beds. Jade slept flat on his back, his light brown hair spilled around his head like the halo of an angel. The three men slept deeply in the silence of the night. A window in their room has been cracked open before sleep, allowing the breeze to tousle their sheets and hair. Moonlight filtered through the shutters, giving each of their faces a faint glow.

The other room was taken by the females of their ragtag band. Tear's hair hung over the edge of the mattress, pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. The fonist slept comfortably in her bed, her body curled loosely.

Natalia was lying on her back in her own bed, her hands over her stomach. Her sheets had slid down in sleep and were bunched near her hips, revealing a pale blue cotton nightgown. One strap had fallen down her shoulder and rested against the outside of her upper arm, the other strap still secure against her shoulder.

The occupant of the third bed, however, was not sleeping. Anise sat up in her bed, gazing at the darkness absentmindedly. Her small form was clothed in an oversized white T-shirt. The whiteness of the fabric contrasted noticeably with her dark hair and skin. Anise's hair, typically pulled into a pair of pigtails, was loose and fell to her shoulder blades in messy waves.

She pulled her legs against her chest, and draped her arms over her knees. Anise rested her chin on her arms, sighing once. Her gaze was on her feet, hidden under the blankets. After a few minutes, she turned her head to look over at Tokunaga. The doll had been set on her nightstand and propped against the wall.

Anise pulled the sheets away from her legs and clambered off her bed. She pulled a pair of socks over her small feet before shuffling to the window and unlatching the window. In one swift motion she pushed aside the two heavy wooden shutters, resting them against the brick outer walls of the inn.

A cool night breeze flew into the room, rustling her hair. Coal-black strands brushed against her face, then fell still. The room was bathed in moonlight, bringing everything into a blurry focus in her round brown eyes. Anise took in a deep breath of the cool air, then rested her arms on the windowsill, and stared at the moon. The large, luminescent orb seemed to stare back at her, its gaze unending.

Anise stared into the Cyclops gaze of the moon, her small face pensive. Her pensive expression seemed aged beyond her brief years. Anise rested her chin onto her arms, looking out at the ground below her.

A fountain was situated in the center of the ground below her window. She watched the water gurgle within the fountain for a few moments, listening to the faint sound of the rippling waters. Anise looked back at the moon, and she could have almost sworn she saw Ion's face looking back at her, wearing his characteristic soft smile.

_ Ion... _Anise thought, tilting her head down, her thoughtful expression now marred with guilt. Anise closed her eyes, her eyelashes resting against her cheeks. After a few moments, her eyes grew wet. The moonlight glistened on the tears, collecting at her eyelashes. Anise wiped her eyes dry, but a single tear trailed down her face.

_ Why...? I didn't... mean for things to turn out like this... _Anise bowed her head, her slim shoulders trembling. _I didn't want it all to end like that, but... Momma and Papa... and Mohs... _her thoughts trailed off. She couldn't have just left her parents to die... or be killed. But Ion didn't - shouldn't - have been killed like that.

_ What was I supposed to do? If I had defied Mohs to protect you, hadn't taken you to him, Momma and Papa would have been killed... but was it really the right choice? I kept them safe, but you... you had to pay the price; didn't you... you shouldn't have died. In the end, all I could do was lead you to your own death.__Ion, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..._

"M... Mariposa..."

Anise turned her head abruptly towards the speaker. Tear shifted in her bed, murmuring something about taking apart a sword before falling silent again. Anise relaxed, letting out a silent breath. The songstress was only talking in her sleep.

_ She's dreaming about butterflies in ancient Ispanian..._ Anise mused absentmindedly. She pawed her eyes dry with her small hands, then pulled the shutters closed once more.

She was now without the light from the moon and stumbled as she made her way across the room. She tripped over one of Natalia's shoes, but eventually reached the end of her bed. Anise clambered as quietly as she could onto the mattress, then back to where she knew her pillow was. Resting her head against it, she curled onto her mattress, the bedsprings creaking from the shift in weight.

"Nnn..." Natalia murmured sleepily, her eyelids flickering. Anise looked over to the blonde as she tugged her sheets back up, over her shoulders.

Natalia opened her eyes, her gaze blurry with sleep. She looked in Anise's general direction. As Anise's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she could see Natalia was not fully awake, as her eyes didn't appear to be fully focused.

"Anise...? Are you still awake...?" Natalia murmured drowsily. She brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

Anise didn't respond for a moment. She then brushed away a lock of hair with a swipe of her hand and whispered back, "I just needed to get a drink... you can go back to sleep."

Natalia nodded once, a hand moving towards her shoulder and slipping back up the strap of her nightgown before resting her head against her pillow again. She was asleep again within moments, her chest rising and lowering slowly, but evenly.

Anise sighed, relaxing against her mattress. She rested on her back, staring at the ceiling. Unconsciously, she lifted her right hand, stretching it towards the ceiling.

_ Are... you up there somewhere? _Anise thought, gazing into the darkness. Her slim fingers curled into her palm, as if she were clutching onto something intangible in the air. _Ion, if you're watching over me... I'm sorry. I understand if you blame me for your death, but I hope you can find peace... Please, if anything, be at peace... if not with me, with yourself. _

Anise blinked once, and her eyelids grew heavy. _Find... peace... _Anise's eyelids drooped, and closed. She breathed evenly, and her arm fell from where it had risen towards the sky beyond her roof.

Outside, in the star-dappled night sky, a single star above the inn, smaller than the others, glimmered a bit brighter.


End file.
